onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pacifista15/Luffy vs. Blackbeard Part 2
Blackbeard: Zehahahahahaha!!! Not even the famous Strawhat can face off against my Gura Gura no Mi and Yami Yami no Mi!!! (Luffy, lying down on the ground, looks at his Straw Hat lying a few feet away and remembers his promise to Shanks. He flashbacks to his promise with Rayleigh, and finally arrives at his crew who worked so hard to get him here. He slowly stands up, much to Blackbeard's surprise) Luffy: I made a promise....(Puts hat on) Blackbeard: Zehahahahaha!!!! Die, Strawhat!!! (A column of darkness forms from Blackbeard's back and rises into the sky. Blackbeard raises his hand in the sky, palm-up, and a massive swirling ball of darkness forms in the palm of his hand, much like Ace's Dai Enkai: Entei.) Luffy: Gear Second...... Blackbeard: Taste this Strawhat! My ultimate technique!! Infinite Black Hole! (Luffy charges straight at Blackbeard in Gear Second. Blackbeard takes his gigantic sphere of darkness and smashes it into the ground right where Luffy is, obliterating a large portion of the island) Blackbeard: Zehahahaha!! How did that feel Strawhat? That was the technique i used to finish your broth..... (Blackbeard is interrupted by a Jet Bullet in the face) Luffy: SHUT UP!!! (Blackbeard stands up, but Luffy appears in front of him again) Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!!! (Blackbeard uses his darkness's gravity powers to hold himself in place then creates a quake bubble around his fist.) Blackbeard: Quake Bubble!! (Luffy is hit hard in the stomach and coughs blood. Blackbeard rears back with another quake-enveloped fist, while Luffy snaps back his right arm.) Blackbeard: Quake Fist!!! Luffy: Jet Bullet!!! (The two attacks collide with immense force, creating a powerful shockwave. Both fighters are knocked backwards, and Luffy's Gear Second ends.) Blackbeard: He stopped my earthquake....with sheer force?? Luffy: Gear Third!!! (Blackbeard gets up and grabs the air with both hands. Luffy charges at Blackbeard.) Luffy: Gomu Gomu no.... (Blackbeard pulls down the air, tilting the island off its axis and causing Luffy's Gigant Rifle to miss. Luffy moves the air quickly to his foot) Luffy: Gomu Gomu No Gigant Whip!!! (Blackbeard, caught by surprise, is thrown sideways. He staggers to his feet and looks up to see Luffy holding up a massive piece of the island twice the size of Jozu's iceberg.) Blackbeard: Zehahaha!! What a crazy little bastard!!!! (Luffy throws the piece of earth at Blackbeard, who simply shatters it with a quake fist. Luffy jumps up in the air with the debris) Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!!!! (Punching the chunks of rock as well as Blackbeard) (Between the flying debris and Luffy's punches, Blackbeard is forced back. He manages to sieze the air with one hand and drags it sideways, throwing the island off-center. Luffy, caught off-balance, falls away) Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Spear!!! (Luffy hits Blackbeard hard causing him to double over in pain. Luffy wraps his legs around Blackbeard's head and flips him over) Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Hammer!!!! (Blackbeard is smashed into the ground, but gets back up almost immediately. Luffy pumps his legs again, entering Gear Second.) Blackbeard: If I go down, you're coming with me Strawhat! Black Hole!! (A massive black hole envelops thw whole island and starts to destry it. Luffy jumps at Blackbeard and stretches his arms out behind him. Blackbeard rears back with his arm.) Luffy: Gomu Gomu no..... Blackbeard: Quake..... (Luffy snaps his arms forward just as Blackbeard brings forward his fist.) Luffy: JET BAZOOKA!!!!!!! Blackbeard: FIST!!!!!!! (Blackbeard's quake fist shatters the air and creates a massive shockwave right in front of Luffy. Luffy slams both arms into the shockwave, and through sheer willpower, forces through the shockwave and slams Blackbeard hard in the face. Blackbeard is sent flying across the island by Luffy's hit and his rebounded shockwave, eventually landing on the beach, defeated) Luffy: (Points to the sky) I'm going straight to the top! So how was it? Bad Eh Good Awesome For the entire battle, visit http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pacifista15/Random_Stuff Category:Blog posts